The Other Mother of Invention
by LGTracy
Summary: Bayverse - Children of Megatron  OSt  - Sequel to 'Mech Anatomy 101.' Rated MA for NO MINORS.  Explicit depictions! Humanxmech interaction. If you don't agree, you don't have to read. Ellie solves the consumation dilemma for humans and mechs.


_**Disclaimer:**__ Transformers is owned by Hasbro. Ellie, Gladys, Honeybee, Livewire and Mike are my original characters. No financial gain has been received._

**A/N:**_ Yet another sequel to "Mech Anatomy 101." Rated M for content. Depicts humanxmech interface. If you don't agree, you don't have to read._

The Other Mother of Invention

The pictures and video Ellie had found were quite insightful. Not to mention, somewhat arousing as well. She made a few mental notes and turned off the computer.

She sat back and visualized what she would need, and how best to go about getting it.

"Well, it looks like I need to pay a visit to Ratchet," she said to Mike as he made a fuss of arranging the food tray he made for her.

"You eat," he was able to chatter to her.

She kissed his head and grabbed one of the sandwiches he had made. He chattered excitedly and staggered almost drunkenly out the door. She laughed around the bite she had taken at his antics.

Bumble would be home in a week, she needed to get busy.

"So do Cybertronians have cock rings?" Ellie greeted Ratchet as she walked into his med bay.

"Wh-what?" he asked as he suspended his servos in the middle of smacking Sideswipe with a wrench.

Sideswipe froze himself at the outrageousness of her question, and then eased his way out from under the paused blunt instrument.

"Where would a little girl like you learn about something like that?" Ratchet demanded. He had just connected to the web and researched the topic thoroughly.

Sideswipe, unusually self-conscious, chuckled uncomfortably as he beat a hasty retreat. In that instant, he almost felt sorry for Ratchet. Still, he thought, it might be interesting to learn about another new method of torturing those blasted seekers.

"Research," she answered brightly.

Ratchet carefully put down his wrench and reached over to pick up his favorite patient.

"Research for what?" he demanded.

"You're going to make me spell it out, aren't you?" she sighed.

"It would be helpful, I think, in this case."

"Well, Bumblebee showed me why human, mech interfacing just won't work and I am figuring out a way to overcome the obstacle," she tried to explain.

"But! But, that's just not possible. Not to mention medically ill advised."

"Having a spark was also supposed to be impossible for a human, but everyone knows that I do," she argued right back. "Besides, we found out you guys have DNA, so therefore, it's highly probable it was possible at some point."

Ratchet sighed air through his vents in agitation. "Just why do you want to pursue this anyway?"

"Because I love my unified, and it just isn't fair to keep him spark bound to me when the only way we can be together is vicariously through his holo-image," she confessed.

Ratchet just shook his head in surrender. "What did you have in mind?"

She tapped her left temple to turn on the holograph imager in her optic. Secretly, she loved the idea she had the same thing as her dad.

A holographic image appeared about one foot high depicting Bumblebee in his ready, reproductive state. Then, she started to explain.

Ratchet listened in rapt attention as she explained what she perceived the problem to be, and how she envisioned correcting it. When she was done, he was able to correct her calculations and offered her some raw materials to get started.

Eagerly, she ran off to get a ride back to the house with Hound.

Secretly, Ratchet was intrigued and set about making his own prototype. He briefly wondered who he would be able to try it out on.

If it was possible for a robot to be dragging in exhaustion, Bumblebee was doing so. His unit caught and dispatched twelve of Barricade's forces in the past fifteen hours alone. That should keep Que and Wheeljack busy at the lair for a while, he figured.

"I feel how tired you are Bumble," Ellie sent over their personal link.

Bumblebee felt himself perk up in spite of his exhaustion.

"I just needed to hear your voice, lovey," he sent back.

"Yeah. Nice try. Meet me in the wash and I'll give you a nice wash and wax," she sent.

"You know what I need," he answered.

She was there waiting for him without shoes on when he pulled in. "Don't worry about transforming," she told him when he turned himself off. Gently, she washed the weeks' worth of dirt and grime off his chassis. She was so soothing when she rubbed the wax in, Bumblebee found himself slipping into a light rest cycle.

He awoke with a start when he felt her climbing in through the driver's side window.

"What's that for? You're tickling me," he told her.

"I am? Well then, I'm going to have to wiggle in through your windows more often then, aren't I?" she teased.

"Where's the girls?" he asked suddenly.

"Laserbeak and Ravage are babysitting Gladys Belle in the south wing with the help of Livewire and Uncle Bobby," she told him. "And Honeybee is at the lair learning everything she can about the waterfall through dad. They thought you might need some alone time with me, so they decided to be scarce for a couple days."

"I'm sorry. I think I need some Energon and a recharge. It was a helluva week," he confessed.

"Sounds like a good plan. I'll join you."

"Seriously, I don't think I can spare the Energon to manifest my holo image today."

"Who said you needed to?"

Confused, he transformed and carried his unified up to their room. Once there, he sat down Indian style in front of the door and leaned against it.

"So, will you teach me how to top off your Energon?" she asked.

He cocked his head curiously and showed her how to pop open the Energon intake port on the side of his chest, just below his servo pit. She quickly found the catches and the port slid open easily. Then, she slid the crystal ingot in as he instructed and was surprised when it was sucked in the rest of the way.

She resealed the port when he told her it was enough, and then kissed it.

"So, you wanted to recharge, right?"

He nodded slowly.

"Okay, then maybe when you wake up, we can try this," she said as she produced a contraption that looked somewhat like a dog harness.

"What is it?" he said in trepidation.

"This is, hopefully, a human, mech interfacing adaptor," she proudly said.

He took it from her hands and looked at it in some confusion.

"You see, this part," she pointed to a thin, adjustable Velcro strap, "goes behind the triggering ring. You can adjust it as tight as you want for comfort and to keep your grapples deployed.

"And this part," she pointed to a thickly padded ring surrounded by the spidrobots' special cloth," is to cover the grapples so they don't end up cutting me," she finished.

He looked at it for a few minutes, and then did something even Ellie didn't know he could do; he swiveled his mouth plate to the side and retracted it beneath his chin to reveal unusually soft and malleable lip plates, then he kissed her gently as he opened his mouth and began to insert his glossa into hers.

He pushed her backwards slowly, pulling the sweatpants down as she walked to reveal she wasn't wearing any underwear. He growled in his engine and pulled off her shirt. No bra either.

Finally, she reached the bed and lay back across it, watching him with her hungry eyes and swollen mouth as he deployed his seeder and adjusted the adapter to fit. At last, he deployed his duct and she stopped him only long enough make certain there were no sharp edges from his grapples. Satisfied, he gently pushed his seeder within her.

She gasped at the different sensation, and then started to moan when he began to move. Sooner than he would have thought, he felt her overload, and released his own, his spark exposing itself without thought and exchanged the most powerful arc he ever felt. The power of hers was enough to send him into recharge.

He woke up several hours later, and proceeded to make up for all the lost time he had to use his holo-image to pleasure her . . . several times.

Ratchet looked in satisfaction at his interpretation of Ellie's human, mech interface adaptor. Of course, he had to adjust the sizes to fit his apparatus, but it seemed to be working properly. At least, the screams of his partner would indicate so.

Finally, Dutch collapsed on the berth in satisfaction as his secret lover leaned over him to rest.

"Are you ready for round two yet?" Ratchet asked.

"Yah! Oh yah!"

"So that's how that thing works?" Sideswipe asked Ratchet over their internal link.

"Yes. And it seems to work quite well too. The main problem when dealing with femmes though is their ports are between their legs, so unless you are willing to take them from behind like I am with Dutch here, you would have to make certain the edges are well guarded."

"Good to know. Now maybe I won't waste it on those blasted seekers."


End file.
